And So He Fell
by Serosa
Summary: There are some things that shouldn't happen at a beyblade turnament... Rei x Kai shonen ai deathfic, one shot.


**_Summary: There are some things that shouldn't happen at a beyblade tournament... Rei/Kai shonen ai deathfic, one shot._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my mind.**_

_**Warnings: death, angst, and shonen ai.**_

_**And so he fell**_

**Rei pov:**

I watch as he walks up to the arena. His white scarf is fluttering behind him making him seem like an immortal. I smile and touch the golden necklace he had given me for my birthday. Me and Kai aren't exactly together, but we like to be with each other. I think it's only a matter of time before we become a real pair, since we both have admitted that we love each other.

It's so quiet. Everyone is waiting.

"Three... Two... One... Let it rip!"

The beyblades are set loose. We all know this will be a short match. Kai's voice echoes over the cheers.

"Dranzer, attack now!"

The opponent's beyblade is sent flying.

"Keith's 'blade flies off the arena... Oh God!!"

I watch in horror as the beyblade flies straight at Kai. I can see Kai tense, but he has no time to move out of the way and the 'blade hits him in his forehead. I watch as his head flies back at the impact and he falls down the few stairs leading up to the arena. His neck and shoulders hit the stairs first, flipping him over until he's lying unmoving on the floor. There's a shocked silence hanging over the place. The sound of Kai's beyblade hitting the ground as it stops spinning is echoing through the silence.

"Kai!!!" I scream and run up to the bluenette. There's a wound on his forehead... I can see the blood falling from it. Everything becomes unreal. I can't hear... I can't think...

I'm shoved away by the paramedics when they come. They do their best to support Kai's neck and body as they lift him on the stretchers and hurry to the ambulance.

Tyson runs up to the arena and grabs Kai's beyblade before we all run to the car in order to get to the hospital.

Before I know it we're all sitting in the waiting room. Me, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Mr. D. and Tyson's grandpa. The other team is there as well. Keith keeps apologizing. But Kai's going to be okay. He's strong... he'll make it... he'll be alright... That's what I need to believe, other vice I know I'll brake.

A nurse walks up to us. She doesn't seem happy.

"The impact was severe and Mr. Hiwatari has broken his neck. He's in the ER right now... but I'm afraid that if he survives, he might be paralyzed for life..."

Some hours later the nurse comes back with more news.

Slowly, the words are sinking in and I start shaking. I grab a trashcan nearby and I throw up. Someone's petting my back and holding my hair out of the way, but I have no time nor will to wonder who it might be as another wave of nausea overcomes me.

The next day finds me in my bed at the hotel. I can't find Kai's warm body beside me and the events of yesterday all come back to me.

I don't want to get up. I don't want to get up ever again. But still, slowly, I get up and get dressed. I walk down to the TV-room where I know the others will be. They're watching the news.

The TV is showing the arena we were at yesterday. The camera is zooming in the candles, flowers and pictures placed on it. The pictures are from different magazines. Pictures of Kai 'blading. Pictures of him together with the team. There is a picture were I, Tyson, Max and Kenny are jumping and laughing after winning a match. Behind us stands Kai. He's watching me and smiling... he was smiling...

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me and I look down to see the other members of the Bladebrakers hugging me. I didn't even realize that I am crying. As I brake down and cry in their arms, I have no choice but to accept the truth. Somewhere far away I can hear the TV:

"Recently, Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebrakers, was sent to the hospital due to an accident in yesterdays tournament where the opponent's, Keith from Destroyers', beyblade flew out of the arena hitting the captain of the Bladebrakers in the forehead. The impact cracked Hiwatari's scull, and the unfortunate fall down the stairs leaning to the arena broke the young captain's neck. Kai Hiwatari died five hours later at the hospital when the doctors were unsuccessful in blocking a major bleed in the young captain's brain..."


End file.
